When I Fell
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: Gale's memory of how he realized he was in love with Katniss. Based off the part in Mockingjay when Katniss and Gale are in District 2 and Katniss asks Gale when he started to like her. Gale's P.O.V, one-shot, and this is my first fanfic.


**Hi this is my first fan fiction story so please don't be too harsh.**

**Like the summary says this is the story from Mockingjay when Katniss and Gale are in district two and Katniss asks him when he first started to love her it starts at his flashback. One-shot.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Hunger Games …... Yet.**

**_Update: Hello, it's been 2 1/2 years and I'm finally editing this story. Yay!_**

* * *

><p>It was a bitterly cold day, but we were out hunting anyways. When it started to snow we, Katniss and I, brushed it off at first. Then the light snow fall turned into a heavy blanket falling from above, and we decided to retreat to the Hob. The Hob was bursting at its seams when we arrived, everyone was trying to hide from the weather.<p>

Katniss and I were were starving and frozen to the bone, so we made our way over to Greasy Sae's stall to get something hot to eat. The slop wasn't all that spectacular, but it served its purpose to warm us up. We chatted with Sae while we ate, talking about the weather and game mostly.

Moments later, Darius joined us. He was shaking snow off, and looked very pleased when he took his first sip of the slop.

"Mmm, you've out done yourself Sae!" He exclaimed. Greasy Sae scoffed.

"This is the worst slop I've cooked up in years." Darius chuckled and grinned.

"Ah, it's not your fault the game's old." He turned to Katniss and me.

"Speaking of game, how was the woods?" I shrugged and made a vague gesture with my hand.

"It was cold and wet," Katniss replied in a 'no-shit-sherlock' voice. Darius rolled his eyes and moved closer to Katniss. Hmm, there's something in his stance I don't like.

"Oh, but what about the freedom of being out of the district? Or all the animals scurrying around?" he inquired. Katniss snorted.

"The only thing scurrying around out there was Gale and I," she retorted. Darius raised his eyebrows.

"So I take it the game has been down lately?" Katniss scowled. The game was down, it was winter after all, but that didn't mean Katniss was going to admit that.

"It's not as good as it is in the summer, but we get enough." Darius leaned against the post of the stall.

"Fantastic! I don't suppose I could buy a rabbit from you then?" Darius questioned. Katniss shook her head.

"Family comes first, you know that," she told him seriously.

"Aw, come on. I've known you so long we practically are family!" Katniss's scowled grew and she snorted , I couldn't help but smirk at her irritation. Greasy Sae was apparently also amused, because she let out a chuckle.

"More like distant cousins through marriage, three times removed, if that," Katniss replied snarkily.

"Speaking of marriage, have you found your true love yet? Don't tell me it's the stoic pillar over there," Darius teases. Katniss rolled her eyes again, but she had a slight smile on her face this time. I, however, couldn't find it in me to smile, Darius was really annoying me today.

"Marriage? As if," Katniss chuckled. Darius grinned and leaned over to Sae.

"Obviously she's saving herself for me," he said to the older woman. Sae laughed and shook her head.

"Darius you're too full of yourself," Sae lightly mocked.

"What, do you not think Katniss and I would make a good couple?" Darius asked as if he were very offended.

"No one thinks we'd be a good couple. I sure as hell don't," Katniss retorted.

"Why must you be so cruel to me Katniss?" Darius wined with a hand over his heart.

"I'm not cruel, I'm realistic."

"Aww, but you're so cute when you're nice," Darius argued. Katniss glared at him, and Sae burst out laughing.

"I'm not cute!"

"Sure you are, just like one of those rabbits you catch!" Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"Like one of my rabbits, after I've gutted and skinned it?" Katniss asked amusedly.

"Of course not! I meant, before you killed it," Darius amended.

"So I'm a small, dumb animal destined to be eaten?"

"Ah! No, but you're still cute," Darius said firmly. "Especially when you smile!" he added brightly. Katniss huffed.

"Too bad she never smiles," Sae chuckled. Darius nodded gravely. He picked up the end of Katniss's braid and started tickling her. She frowned at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you smile, duh." Katniss rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to work." Darius sighed, and pouted. Then it seemed that he remembered something because he brightened up again.

"Anyways, how about it?" he asked. Katniss's brow furrowed in confusion, she really was cute like that.

"How about what?" she asked wearily.

"How about you trade me a rabbit for a kiss?" he asked with a sly smile. Katniss looked like she was going to punch him, and I was taken aback. I was taken aback so far that I was practically on the other side of the Hob. Katniss realized that Darius was teasing before I did though.

"Why ever would I want to do that? It would be a lose-lose situation," Katniss retorted. Darius nodded like he expected that.

"Yes, you're right. It wouldn't be a fair trade. How about you give me two rabbits for a kiss," Darius amended at this Katniss did laugh.

"No way! I'd never trade a rabbit, much less two, for a pair of lips!"

"It would be worth it though, trust me. Red heads are so much better at it," he gloated and I scowled. But Katniss just rolled her eyes and then giggled! She never giggled with me around, I think this is the first time I've ever heard her giggle. What the hell?

"I can't believe you've ever gotten a woman with that attitude," Katniss said shaking her head. Sae nodded while grinning.

"I agree, you're too much of a tease. We can't believe a word you say."

"Well, if you want proof just look around! There are tons of ladies in here who can tell you all about the wonders of my kisses!" Darius exclaimed. Sae and Katniss only laughed harder after he said that.

"Oh really? Who exactly are these ladies with horrible taste?" Katniss asked. Darius scoffed at her.

"Horrible taste? Quite the oposite actually, they have marvelous taste in men!" Darius argued. Sae rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't said who they are, we're starting to doubting your charms," Sae reminded him. Darius huffed and pointed to several women in the crowd of people.

"The lady in the green, the girl with the purple hat, and woman at the silverwear stand. Those are the ones I can see in our immediate vicinity," Darius informed them, craning his head to look for more ladies.

"I think they might have been desperate, no offense Darius, but did you pay them?" Katniss quickly responds. I can't help but chuckle, that's Katniss for you, she's got a response for anything you throw at her. It's one of the things I lo-like about her. Yeah, she's my friend and I like her.

"Hey, don'to go mixing me up with Cray," Darius said a little more seriously. Realizing what she said, Katniss awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, oops, sorry. I wasn't trying to imply anything," she said hastily. Darius stared at her for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Yeah, I know, it's just funny to watch you try and apologize," Darius chuckled. "Now, I can call the three of them over and have them explain to you why one of my kisses merit two rabbits! Lial, Marsue, Tet-," he's interrupted by Katniss

"That's really not necessary, tell them to go back," She hurriedly says. Darius shrugs.

"If you insist, nevermind I don't need you!" he called to the women, and gestured for them to go back. "Now are you sure you don't want a nice big kiss?"he asks, making kissing sounds with his mouth. Katniss shook her head grinning.

"I'm positive, you look like you kiss like a fish anyways," she mumbles, unable to speak clearly because she was laughing again

I stepped away from them, closer to Greasy Sae, partly because I'm tired of watching Darius's futile attempts to get Katniss to kiss him, and partly because I've been getting this sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach whenever Katniss giggles or blushes.

"There a problem Gale?" Sae inquires of me. "You got somthin' against Darius?" It was only then I realized that I had been glaring at him.

"No, I'm fine with Darius. I'm just tired that's all," I responded. Sae looked at me like she knew something was up, but she didn't say anything as I stepped back up to Katniss and Darius.

"Katniss, we should go soon. It's gonna be dark soon," I told her. Katniss's head snapped to a window.

"Oh shit! You're right, we need to leave," Katniss swore and jumped off Sae's counter, where she'd been sitting. We gave our bowels back to Sae and left quickly.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about our stop in the Hob, specifically about Katniss and Darius kissing. I knew it wouldn't happen, but the thought of it bugged me. I shouldn't mind who Katniss kisses, it's not my business. However, I feel an ache in my heart now whenever I think about Katniss being with, or kissing, anyone.

I shouldn't mind, but I do. I don't ever want to see Katniss kiss anyone, just the thought of it makes me hurt. _'What is this girl doing to me?'_ I wondered. I've never felt this way about any girl before, and the only real reason came to my mind quickly.

I'm in love wit Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is my first fanfic. I don't want to beg cuz I hate it when arthors do that but reveiws would be nice. Also sorry for puntuation mistakes I'm not very good at that yet.<strong>

**_Update: Well, howdy! I've pretty much rewritten the entire thing, so much for light editing. This fic was waaaaaay shittier than I remembered, but it's been mostly fixed. How you guys manages to read it without screaming at me is beyond me._**

**_Anyways, I hope y'all like the new, revised version of this story! :)_**


End file.
